Babysitting the Arcobaleno
by Fantasy Man 2
Summary: AU. Tsuna's just got into High School and he's forced by his teacher to make a Babysitting Club. Can he survive these crazy babies, Spartan teachers, and insane friends? Adult! Arcobaleno, Baby! Arcobaleno, and will be Fem! Mammon inside. Don't own KHR or the cover image
1. Make a Club?

**Since this is an AU. I would like to tell all my readers that some appearances are different and attitudes as well. Also sorry for the slow begging.**

**Chapter 1: Make a Club?**

* * *

Tsuna woke up as he usually did, late. "HIEEE!" Tsuna shrieked when he noticed that he had only twenty minutes before school started. Well, at least there was more of a chance of getting to school in time than 15 minutes...right?

He did his morning routine hastily, before he ran down the stairs and, well, like his dame self, tripped on a step and started tumbling down the stairs. As he heaved himself off the ground, he let out a small groan of, "Itai... Why me?"

"Tsu~kun! Are you alright?" exclaimed his mother, Nana Sawada, with concern. She then noticed the time and nearly yelled, "Ah, Tsu~kun you only have ten minutes before your first day of a high school starts! You better hurry, freshmen shouldn't be late!"

With that being said, Tsuna got off the ground in record time and started fumbling out the door, calling out a "See you soon Kaa-san!" as he did.

"Tsu~kun! When you get back here, I want to talk to you about something!" Nana yelled back at her son, cupping her hands around her mouth to do so. She then sighed and walked back in with a few club brochures in her hands. She would have to give these to Tsuna later, oh well.

Tsuna arrived at Namimori High School with two minutes left to spare. Once he got through the gates he let out a sigh of relief, and continued to drag himself to his first class. He was able to arrive precisely when the bell rang, despite his sidling. He decided to sit in the closest seat by the window, as far back as was allowed. He analyzed the classroom to see Yamamoto, the baseball star of his old school, Kyoko, his old school idol, Chrome, a quiet girl who transferred in his class last year, and Enma, his best friend, who was walking towards him.

"What are doing Tsuna?" Enma asked quietly, seeing his friend in a daze made him slightly worried. Tsuna wasn't exactly 'in the world' most of the time; instead thinking about... odd things.

Tsuna blinked, shook his head and looked at Enma, his eyes more focused than before, and replied back in a soft, melodious voice, "Just checking who was in our class. It seemed that there are two new people, the rest are ones who were in our class last year."

Enma shook his head in what seemed like...exasperation (?), before sighing. "It looks like we will still be known as the 'Dame-Duo.' I wish most of them would have moved, or at least be in a different class..." Tsuna meekly shook his head as a sign that he heard and agreed, then turned slowly to glance at Chrome.

"Do you think we should go talk to her? She never with anyone, and I've seen girls bully her." Tsuna asked with concern, well there goes the topic. Tsuna would rather think strange things that normal people wouldn't bother with. Much to Enma's annoyance at times, he also tended to change subject very often.

Enma listened tentatively, shaking his head, "Yeah, I mean we both know how hard it is to take all of that alone, but let's wait. We can do talk to her after class. After all, talking to the 'Dame-Duo' during class with probably would drop her status even more..." Tsuna looked at him with appreciative eyes. During that comfortable silence that followed the end of their conversation, as short, feeble and quiet as it was, the bell bellowed through the school, indicating the start of class.

The students rushed into their seats within record time, the teacher for this particular class was one of the - no, scratch that, IS the strictest teacher of the grade. And boy, could he be scary. The students could hear the clacking of shoes not far from the classroom. The class shuddered as the teacher casually sauntered in professionally, dressed a black suit, matched along with a navy blue tie, a golden yellow shirt and a fedora with a bright orange strip wrapped around its bend.

He wore bored expression on his face as he strode in, exuding an aura of confidence. He glared at all the kids blankly and in a monotonous voice said, "Chaos, and welcome to Namimori High School. I am your teacher, Riboyama-sensei. I hope we can get along. Now let's get on with our lesson."

"Uh, Sen-sensei, aren't we going to have introductions?" Tsuna asked uncertainly. He couldn't help but think, 'Is this guy really a teacher? He seems...so uninterested and gives off a...murderous kind of vibe...like bullies...sorta...'

"Why should I? You have all been in the same class before except Gokudera Hayato, and Haru Miura." Riboyama-sensei retorted back, using the same tone as before. Sheesh, were all students as wimpy as this one?

He then grew a small smirk when he continued, though this time, he was changing the topic to something unspoken, "Yes I am a teacher, and yes, I am bored. Those vibes are whatever you think they are."

"HIEE! How did you know what I was thinking? You shouldn't be ab-" Tsuna was cut off when Riboyama swiftly, and almost silently, fired a green gun at him. He then fell out of his chair without grace, not that he had any to start with.

"TSUNA!" Enma yelled, or as loud as he could anyways, rushing over to him. The whole class looked shocked, before paling. Everyone just held their breath and waited silently for what Enma would do. You could even hear a pin drop.

When Enma got over to Tsuna, he noticed no blood, or any red that would usually happen from a gun, but instead, a white, dusty mark where Riboyama was aiming and some chalk by his head. "What the, what did you do?" Enma asked glaring at his teacher. Though, at the moment, it looked more on the side of a pout.

'The Dame-Dou, Tsunayoshi Sawada and Enma Kozato, are the worst in the class both academically and physically.' Riboyama thought almost mechanically. His memorization was as uncanny as ever. After a few minutes he simply replied, "I shot him with my chalk gun, Leon, because he was getting annoying."

Enma paled, just like the rest of the class had, before double-checking to make sure that Tsuna was fine. He then hoisted the brunette up so that he was leaning on him, "I'm taking him to the nurses off-" He was cut short when Riboyama shot at him with Leon.

"That's not your decision, Dame-Enma." Riboyama scolded, the tone of his voice still holding boredom, yet a hidden irritation. He then scanned the class room and ordered, "Gokudera, Yamamoto, take them to the nurses office. Come back after you drop them off or you'll get the same treatment."

"Hai, sensei." Yamamoto said in his usual cheery tone getting out of his seat. Gokudera just 'tch'ed and did the same action. Yamamoto took Tsuna bridal style and Gokudera yanked Enma and left the room, going on their way to the nurse's office.

Tsuna woke up with a head ache and a sore body. He looked around and saw Enma lying in the bed right next to his, unconscious. He then attempted to get up, but a pain that reverberated throughout his whole body stopped him in his tracks. Ugh, it felt like he was hit by a truck or something. "Chaos, Dame-Tsuna, maybe moving isn't in your best interest at the moment." a voice that sounded quite familiar to Tsuna resounded. It then reprimanded, "You can't even remember my name? I guess you're really as dame as they say."

Tsuna face turned stalk white as he heaved himself into a sitting position, pain still shooting up along his spine at the movement. He then stuttered out, "Ri-Riboyama-sensei, w-why are you here...?"

Riboyama's lips pulled into a small frown before rebuking the brunet. "Stop stuttering, it makes you look even more pathetic, and I'm here to tell you to make a club. School just let out a few minutes ago."

"Wha-what do you mean by, 'make a club'?" Tsuna muttered; his gaze averted from the teacher so he could try not to stutter. Riboyama-sensei was just too intimidating. He then glanced at Riboyama to see that he already had Leon pointed at him and a blank expression.

"Stop stuttering or I will shot you again." Riboyama threatened, an annoyed tone evident but a stoic face. He then continued with a slightly less irked tone, "My granddaughter has to babysit her brother and most of your teachers' children or grandchildren. I want you to make a club that watches, or otherwise known as babysitting, the children or grandchildren of the teachers here. If you do, I'll train you so you can might be able to become some-what successful in the future."

"What about other members? Don't we need at least three students as members and a teacher supervisor to form a club?" Tsuna asked, brows furrowed, gaze averted again and still hoping not to stutter in Riboyama's presence.

"Well, I'm going to be the teacher supervisor and we have two student members here, do we not?" Riboyama stated rather than asked. Tsuna could only nod timidly. They then heard movement from the bed on Tsuna's right, where Enma was shifting.

"Why am I included in this?" Enma groaned the question from the bed he was currently lying in. His head was in just as much pain as Tsuna's.

"Because if you don't, I'll shoot you again. And this time, i won't be using something as soft as chalk." Riboyama replied with a straight face. Enma gulped and nodded his head docilely. The teacher just got scarier. He then presented to them a few sheets of paper as he ordered, "Good, now sign these and return them by tomorrow, or else."

Tsuna and Enma swallowed, once again nodding their heads and each grabbing a paper. Once they did so, they bolted out of the infirmary as fast as they could.

Once they were a good distance away from the school grounds, Tsuna asked while panting heavily, "So, a-are you going to s-sign up?"

"Only if you do. I l-like the idea, but I don't r-really trust him." Enma face got serious, or as serious as it could be while panting as hard as they were, "He feels more like a hitman then a teacher. Plus he didn't think twice about shooting us."

"What! He shot you too?" Tsuna cried out in complete surprise. Enma only nodded his head in response, and showed him the white spot on the back of his head.

"I got shot for not asking to take you the nurse's office. It still hurts like hell..." Enma explained as he gently rubbed the back of his head. Tsuna sheepishly rubbed the mark on the back of his own head, showing that he wasn't the only one in pain. Enma then continued, "So, are you going to sign up?"

Tsuna stopped dead in his tracks, "I-I don't know. I'll talk to Kaa-san first, then text you after I got an answer. By the way tell Mami* I said hi." Enma nod his head and said his good byes before turning down the street towards his home, leaving Tsuna in Namimori Park.

Tsuna sighed, putting his bag down before he brought out a spare notebook, opening it up to an unfinished drawing of Namimori Park. So, after deciding on what he was going to do, he fished a pencil out of his bag and sat on an empty bench. He then started to finish the drawing. So far he got the swing set, slides, jungle gyms, and mixed in objects that kids either left or were dumped by strangers.

He drew the background, which included trees, cars, buildings, and a sleeping dog. Within two hours, he finished everything except some details on the buildings. He decided to finish that now and start on the shading tomorrow. When he stopped he heard a small voice ask, "D-do you have any other drawings?"

Tsuna jumped and turn around, alarmed to find his classmate Chrome Dokuro staring at him. His face turned red in a matter of seconds. "Ye-yeah, I come here to draw a couple of times. I usually draw animals though..." He was looking everywhere but Chrome, hoping that he didn't embarrass himself like he always did.

"C-can I se-see them?" Chrome asked nervously, shuffling her feet in the process. She wasn't looking him in the eyes either. Her hair was purple and, oddly enough, in a shape of a pineapple. She was still wearing her school uniform and her amethyst eyes seemed to be a little brighter than normal. She seemed somewhat happier even. Tsuna was in awe for a second before snapping back into reality.

"Su-sure, sorry if they aren't good..." Tsuna muttered in reply, still blushing harshly while handing her the notebook. She took it with dainty hands and plopped down next to him softly. After a few minutes of sitting next to each other awkwardly, Chrome handed him back the notebook. Tsuna couldn't help but ask, "Was it any good?"

"Yeah, they were all drawn so beautifully. When did you start drawing?" Chrome questioned with an emotion akin to calm. Since when did she stop stuttering?

Tsuna started getting a little more comfortable around her, so he was able to reply in a more confident tone, "About the end of my first year of Junior High. I haven't shown anyone yet. I never thought I was any good, just like in everything else." They got up after Tsuna put away his notebook and began on their respective roads home, though they walked in the same direction for a while.

When they hit a crossroad Chrome spoke aloud, "I have to turn here, it was nice talking to you..." Tsuna could only nod his head in agreement.

"Yeah, it was really nice." Tsuna said with a small smile. He then remembered Riboyama and the club, so he asked, "Chrome, would you like to join a club with me and Enma?"

Chrome stood frozen in surprise, before giving a small smile before replying, "I need to talk to someone first, but I will give you an answer as soon as I can." With that said, Chrome bowed quickly before turning and running down the road to her place.

Tsuna stood shell shocked for a few moments before a grin broke out on his face. He couldn't help but think that, besides a few bumps, that this was a pretty good day.

* * *

***Mami is Enma's younger sister in the manga. (In-case anyone forgot or just didn't read the manga) I would like to say that she is still alive and will make appearances in my story.**

**Please review, and if you have any questions I will answer them with a PM or in the chapter of this story. (Unless it's about Vongola Redemption) **

***IMPORTANT* If you like this story it might be a while for the next chapter to come out. Right now my top priority is Vongola Redemption so unless I get really bad writer's block this will take second priority. *IMPORTANT***


	2. Meeting the Neros

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Neros**

* * *

Tsuna was in front of his house, a nervous feeling in his chest. He wasn't really excited to tell his mom, 'Hey mom! How was your day? Mine? Oh it was fabulous! I got stuck with a bunch of kids who hate me, a teacher who doesn't mind shooting his students with a chalk gun, and because of said teacher, forced to start a club to babysit some kids. Do you mind?'

Even though he likes the idea of the club and loves kids, he didn't really like his Spartan teacher. Despite of the promising idea of tutoring him so he could become successful in life, it also sounded dangerous. Tsuna gave one last sigh before opening the door to his house.

"I'm home." Tsuna called out so his mom knew he was there. He heard some shuffling from the kitchen Tsuna almost instantly thought, 'She must be preparing dinner. I hope she's alright.' He walked into the kitchen and let a, "HIEE!" out.

"Chaos Tsunayoshi-san, why are you here, and can you quiet down? My grandchild is trying to sleep." Riboyama-sensei asked seeing his student. He was still wearing what he had on at school but his jacket was off and the top buttons of his shirt was unbuttoned. In his arms was an infant that Tsuna thought would look like what Riboyama-sensei looked like as an infant.

"Oh, who is this?" asked a women with a happy tune, who was in a white dress, white coat, and a mushroom with half the emblem of something on it. She had what looked like a tattoo of a flower under her left eye and blue hair.

"Just one of the dame-duo I was telling you about earlier Luce dear." Riboyama said in a loving voice. They then heard something coming down the stairs.

"Thank you again for letting us stay here Miss Sawada." said a girl with blue hair to Nana as they had just excited the stairway. She also had what looked like the tattoo the other woman named Luce had below the same eye. Her face was glowing with joy.

"It's no problem… Yuni, was it? It gets kinda lonely with my son gone for most of the day." Nana reassured with the same type of glow. She then saw Tsuna standing in the middle of the doorway.

"Ka-Kaa-san, wh-what's going on? Why are these people here!?" asked Tsuna in a state of shock. He tried to keep his voice down because he was afraid of what his sensei would do to him if the baby woke up.

"Oh these people were looking for a place to stay and I ran into them at the market. They seemed like good people and that man happens to be a teacher, so I struck a deal that they could come and live with us if he tutored you." Nana smiled with some satisfaction. Riboyama started to smirk at what he just heard.

"I thought the name Sawada sounded familiar, but I thought it was just a popular name." Riboyama started as he set down his cup. He then looked at Tsuna with an evil smirk, "Now you have no reason to deny my request."

Nana stood up surprised and interested, she asked Tsuna, "What is he talking about Tsu~kun?" Yuni and Luce shook their heads to show that they're also curious.

"I want him to start a club that'll babysit the teachers' children and grandchildren. What's more is that I said that I'll tutor him if he does. Now that I'm already do my part of the bargain, he should to. Don't you agree mama?" Riboyama asked already knowing she'll say yes.

"OH YES!" Nana squealed "I was going to try to convince him to join a club or a sport since he never had many friends, but this could be an even better idea. Do you have a charter with you, Riboyama-sensei?"

Riboyama replied with, "I'm not sure, but Tsuna might have one on him." Riboyama looked at him expectantly. He then continued, "Well do you?"

Tsuna, reluctantly, nod his head and took it out of the charter he received from Riboyama earlier. He then mumbled, "It's not filled out though."

Nana took the charter out of her sons hand and filled it out completely in thirty seconds (A new record =D) and turned to Riboyama saying, "Everything should be filled out correctly. Is there anything else you need?"

"I need to give one to another student and waiting for Enma Kozato to give me his, and please just call me Nero-san while addressing me. My full name gets annoying after hearing it at school." Nero-san said in the nicest way he could.

"Tsu~kun, please give me you phone." Nana told her son in a nice but demanding tone. Not wanting to get her mad at a time like this, Tsuna gave her his phone. She dialled a number and waited for a little bit. Once she heard the phone being answered she said, "Enma you better get that damn charter signed or I'll find you and destroy you," in one of the sternest and scariest tone Tsuna ever heard.

Nana hanged up and tossed Tsuna his phone back at him. She turned to Nero and said, "He should hand you the charter. If he doesn't, just let me know."

Nero smirked and turned to his wife saying, "I think I found another you. You're going to tutor her in the ways of 'persuasion' aren't you?" He saw that she just had a semi-dark smirk and nod slightly. He then turned his head to see Tsuna and Yuni scared to death and as pale as a plate.

He chuckled slightly before saying, "Luce, when Yuni becomes unfrozen please tell her that she going to the school tomorrow at 3:30 pm. I'll take her to where she'll be interviewed for the position of running the day-care while the rest of us are still in school. It shouldn't be a problem since she's home schooled anyway. I'm going to bed, night my love." He then kissed Luce on the head and walked to where his bed was.

Tsuna shook his head and looked up to see the girl named Yuni looking down at him. "So you're finally awake now huh?" Tsuna slightly blushed and got into a standing position.

Once he calmed down a bit he said, "Ye-yeah, uh, ho-how long have I been down?" He looked over to Yuni, she had a finger covering her lips and looking up at the sky.

"I guess," she started, "about an hour or two. It looks like dinner is ready so let's go eat." She spared a smile. Tsuna blushed harder and nod his head. They got up and started on their way to the kitchen.

"-and that is how it all happen." Luce and Nana was explaining to a woman who was wearing a business suit without the tie and jacket. Yuni's face glowed as when she saw her.

"MOM!" Yuni shouted after a second. She then ran over to her and hugged her for dear life. "I thought you weren't supposed to be home 'til Friday."

"That was the plan, but the other company agreed soon after arriving. We stayed there for a day or two because of storm. After the storm left we got on the first plane back here. Mom already told me the address so it was pretty easy to find the place." The woman in the suit explained. She then turned to Tsuna and said, "I'm Aria, Luce's daughter."

Tsuna saw that Aria also had the flower tattoo under left eye as well. She also had the blue hair of mother as well. Tsuna also noticed that Aria didn't look like Luce as much Yuni as did. He introduced himself and they ate together like a family. He noticed how happy the Neros were and how it spread to him and his Kaa-san. He couldn't help but think, 'Well if it's likes this, I don't think I would mind living with Nero-san.'

Nero had a smirk on his face. He just finished his 28,574th plan to _'help'_ his student. He hid his _'plans'_ in his bag. It was then, that he decided to actually go to sleep. This was, of course, so that he had enough of his energy for that he could actually execute his plans.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews, TsuKiLo, xXnazaraXx, Nadicchii, ResyaAfhirsa, and Hikaru Einsberg, and to Nadicchii, yes the idea was based off of the manga. Of course it won't be exactly like that stories plot (too depressing in the begging for what I'm going for.) but will share some similar ****qualities.**

**Reviews are always welcome by me and the voices in my head. They like them so much that they give more ideas so please review!**

**This chapter was Beta by CieloFiamme =D Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter**


	3. The Members!

**Chapter 3: The Members!**

Tsuna was having a great dream about rainbows and butterflies, but was rudely awaken by Riboyama saying, "Get up dame-Tsuna, before I put you to sleep. _Forever_."

Tsuna's eyes shot open and he sat up shrieking, "HIEEE! Don't shoot me!" Tsuna then saw his clock say 3:00 am. Tsuna couldn't help but ask in a whiny voice, "Nero-san why did you wake me up this early?"

"Because I couldn't teach you anything yesterday so I'm doing it now. So now you'll have to call me Riboyama-sensei." Riboyama said in a dark tone. Tsuna gulped, knowing that it was going to be a long couple of hours.

* * *

**TIME SKIP**

"Are we done yet?" asked a now bandaged Tsuna. The two hours that Riboyama had started 'tutoring' Tsuna, he got asked 148 questions and had only got 1 right, and that was a true or false question. Unfortunately for Tsuna every time he got a question wrong, Riboyama would shoot him.

Riboyama sighed and said, "You can't even get five questions right dame-Tsuna. Go take a shower, unless you want to go to school covered in chalk." Tsuna nod his head, got his clothes and went to take a shower.

When he was in the bathroom, Riboyama grabbed his notebook to see his notes. He was utterly speechless at what he saw. The notes were well written and organized. Tsuna even had written down his side comments. The only thing that wasn't there was the example equations that should go with the formulas. Riboyama smirked, knowing what he was going to do after they got home.

* * *

**TIME SKIP**

Tsuna was running for his life. After his shower he saw a note from Riboyama that said, "I'm going to school now. Tsuna, if you're not there by 5:30 I going to take you to the zoo and tutor you in the lions' pit. For every minute you're late that's another hour in the pit. PS. you'll be wearing a meat suit as well."

The current time is 5:28 and he only had two more blocks left. He was so happy that tears started flowing out of his eyes, thinking, _'I'm safe!'_ That was however before bumping into someone. Before that the person could say anything Tsuna cut him off by saying, "Sorry I'm in a hurry. HIEE, I only have a minute left!"

As soon Tsuna step on the ground he heard a voice saying, "Good job dame-Tsuna, you're on time. Now give me your charter and wait in the classroom like a good student and study." Tsuna turned to see Riboyama holding out his hand expectantly. After Tsuna gave him the charter, Riboyama said, "If I find out that you were sleeping while I was gone, you'll be my practice dummy."

Tsuna ran to his class and did as he was told, after a while he saw some people start to enter the class, most of them were the people who would put him down because of his grades and the only other person was Chrome. Remembering their conversation from yesterday Tsuna got up and to go talk to her. That was, of course, before he fell and hit his face.

"Eto, are you ok Tsunayoshi-san?" Came Chrome's soft and caring voice. The other students that had arrived were snickering at the 'dame' actions of their classmate, but had stopped when they noticed the quiet girl was talking to him.

"I'm fine, and please call me Tsuna. Oh yeah, I was going to ask you if you could join the club, and if that person you had to ask accepted." Tsuna explained to her as he picked himself off the ground.

"Ye-yeah, he allowed me to join, and signed the charter. I was going to join the Drama Club, but I like kids more." Chrome had explained, slightly embarrassed by the fact she was talking in front of so many people.

The two started making small talk about the drawings that Tsuna had been working on. That was, however, before Enma slammed a charter down on the desk Tsuna was sitting at. "Dude, your mom is scared the living Hell out of me."

Tsuna's face darkened slightly and said, "You, my friend, have no idea," his face lightened up a bit as he said, "and Chrome this is Enma. He's my closest and longest lasting friend. He's the last member of the club that we're going to be making."

"Ho-hold on a second, 'we're'? She's also joining?" Enma asked, confused at Tsuna's choice of words.

"Yeah, I asked her yesterday and she said she had to talk to someone first. I guessed that he said it was alright, so now she's our third member. Unfortunately, that means that we have to deal with-," Tsuna was explaining before the bell rang and kids started heading towards their seats. Tsuna sighed out of annoyance and said, "I'll tell you guys later."

Tsuna then sat in his seat and he waited for Riboyama to come in. However to most of the students' surprise, the chalkboards opened up to reveal an elevator and Riboyama in it with a cup of coffee in his hands. "Chaos students, glad all of you here today. Now let's see we can make it through today without me shooting anyone."

* * *

**After Class**

"Riboyama-sensei!" Tsuna called out with Enma and Chrome behind him. "They are joining the club. They even have the charters signed. So we can start the club now, right?"

"Not yet, but for the most part we've got all we need. Now, find me after school ends and talk to me then." Riboyama explained.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW! Chapter 4: TEACHERS AND THEIR KIDS**

**"Maggots, give me twenty more laps!"**

**"Bow down to me, the GREAT SKULL~SAMA!" "Aren't you only a lunch lady?" "SHUT UP!"**

**"Good, now any questions?" *Class raises hands* "Great, now lets continue"**

**"And that's the history of the China's Great wall." *Raised hand* "Yes." "Aren't we supposed to be learning about Japan's history?"**

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews TsuKiLo and Love this story (Guest) **

**I love reviews so please review.**


	4. The Teachers!

**Chapter 4: The Teachers**

Tsuna and Enma were on their way to their gym class, Chrome had theatre with Mammon-sensei. When they got in the gym, they saw Lal-sensei and the assistant coach Colonello-sensei. The bell rang and Lal screamed to everyone, "GET DRESSED NOW MAGGOTS!" Of course, with her being a teacher and Lal no dared to disobey.

After everyone got dressed, Lal took the girls to the track, and Colonello took the boys towards the weight room. But Before Lal had gotten out of listening range, Colonello nearly yelled, "See you later honey!"

In reply, Lal blushed, "Just hurry up and get them to weight room!" Colonello smiled and did what she said. The weight room was big enough to fit two football teams in, excluding the equipment that was already in it.

"Alright, Lal said to follow this list." Colonello said as he grabbed a list from one of his pockets. He grabbed it by a corner and it fell to the floor...until it hit a wall. Colonello frowned slightly as he said, "This is impossible," all the guys sighed in relief, "Oh well, guess we got to make do." At that some boys paled and others fainted.

About an hour later the girls wobbled in and said, "Lal-sensei said its time to switch." All the guys stopped what they did with a smile on their face, and had a small party.

The boys then started to walk towards the track. It was then that they remembered who created the list that nearly broke wore them out not to long ago. By the time the realized that they were already at the track and Lal was waiting for them

"Finally! Get on the trip and give me ten laps." Lal yelled out in annoyance. Most of the group started to gripe and groan about being tired and sore. This had made Lal say, "Fine then, you guys don't like ten laps? Fine, Maggots, give me twenty more laps!"

By the time everyone finished the last of the thirty laps, Enma and Tsuna just finished their twentieth. The bell rang and Lal said, "Go get change maggots," she then saw Tsuna and Enma started to follow, "Not you two. You still owe me ten laps, now finish them."

"But-" Tsuna tried to object but Lal had pulled a chalk gun out of nowhere and shot at him.

"Shut up maggot, or I'll shoot to kill next time." Lal ordered. Tsuna and Enma gulped and started to run the last of their laps that they needed to do. Somewhere on their fourth lap girls started to run as well.

Once they finally finished, Lal gave them a note and send them off to change. Once they found there next class (which took most there time to get to) the bell rang and they had to go to lunch.

* * *

The cafeteria was usually full kids, and mostly bullies, so Tsuna and Enma would usually bring their own lunch from home but they both forgot it today. When they entered they hurried to get their food, but they had to stop and do a re-take to make sure of what they saw. There was this person in a purple suit with a helmet on, and for some reason a hair-net on up of the helmet.

When the man (?) saw them he jumped slightly before getting into a gloating position as he said, "Bow down to me, the GREAT SKULL~SAMA!"

Enma being the first to recover from the initial shock, asked, "Aren't you just a lunch lady?"

"SHUT UP!" Skull screamed, blushing visible under his helmet. He took a breath and asked, "What do you want?"

Tsuna and Enma looked to see sushi, some rice-balls, and other random foods.

Enma jerked his thumb over to Tsuna, "I'll get whatever he's getting." Before Tsuna could speak up against the idea, Enma continued, "He owes me for signing up for a club so he'll also pay for me too."

Skull 'tched'. "If you leave it up to him, you'll both be bags of bones by the end of the year. Here," He pulled out two bentos from under the counter and handed the bentos to them, "I get a lot of these from some of my road-I mean friends. So eat up."

Tsuna and Enma bowed and gave thanks before leaving. As they were heading towards the roof to hide from the bullies, they met up with Chrome.

"Hey Chrome, do you need to go anywhere?" Tsuna asked waiting for a reaction and answer to his question.

"I think I'm free, why?" Chrome had asked in her quiet, calm voice. See was just coming from English so she had a pencil behind her ear.

"We were wondering if you would eat your lunch with us, of course, only if it's fine with you." Enma answered for Tsuna with a slight blush on his face.

Chrome took a second before nodding and giving a small, "Arigatou," before following them to the roof. Once they had reached it, they were having small talk and eating their lunch. Then Chrome had remembered something, "Tsunayoshi-san, have you finished the drawing of the building?"

Enma gave a confused blink, "What is she talking about Tsuna?" Out of all of his years of being Tsuna friend, Enma had never seen Tsuna draw unless they had to as a kid.

Tsuna was blushing hard, "Ye-yeah, mostly, ca-can we talk about this after school Chrome-chan?" Noticing her small nod, Tsuna sighed.

Enma grew a small frown, "What about me? You haven't answered me yet. What are you two talking about?"

Tsuna noticeably flinched, "I-I draw various objects after school, after you head home. Yesterday when I was working on a drawing she saw me, and yeah."

Enma frown only left his face when he sighed, "I'll forgive you since you were able to get me this lunch, but don't lie to again. I mean I am your friend."

Tsuna let a breath out and gave a small smile. He then remembered about class, "Hey guys, what do you have next period?"

Chrome and Enma almost said, "I have Science with Verde-sensei next," at the exact same time. Both then blushed madly after realizing it.

Tsuna smiled for a second, "That's great! I have him too, but I also have Fon-sensei for History after that. What about you two?"

Enma lost his smile, "I have animal astronomy with Dino-sensei, sorry."

Chrome on the other hand kept her small smile, "I also have Fon-sensei, and from what I heard, he's the calmest teacher here."

Before anyone could say anything else, the school bell rang. They had then hurried off to find Verde-sensei's room.

Verde was about the same height as Riboyama-sensei and around the same build. He was wearing a lab coat with a front pocket, besides that he was wearing a suit.

After the bell rang and everyone was in their seats, Verde-sensei with a bored tone said, "Today I'm supposed to give you a small lecture of the human body." After a few sighs of annoyance Verde started talking about everything about the human body. Starting with how hair grows, to what skin is made out of, to the genetic make-up of the human skeleton.

After finishing his 'small' lecture about the human body he turned to his students and asked, "Good, now any questions?" With that asked everyone in the classroom (even the fake skeleton in the back) raised their hand. Verde smirked, "Great, now let's continue." However the bell had rang, making everyone let out a cheer for joy.

Everyone was leaving to head to their next class when Tsuna saw Chrome. He ran towards her with a smile, "Chrome! Let's go."

Chrome had nodded her head before walking with Tsuna to their next class. When they found Fon's room, the bell was about to ring and they hurried in. They found two empty seats by the window and sat in them.

When the bell rang, a man with a ponytail and a Chinese martial arts uniform on, he also held a peaceful smile on his face. When turned toward them and said in an equally peaceful voice said, "Hello, today I will give you a lesson in Japan's involvement in World War II."

* * *

***Time Skip***

"And that's the history of China's Great wall." Fon finished turning towards his class. He noticed Tsuna's hand up, "Yes?"

Tsuna was blushing slightly while asking, "Aren't we supposed to learn about Japan's history?"

Fon blush slightly, and cough, "Yes, you're right. I just wanted to make sure someone was paying attention. You pass."

Tsuna sweat dropped. Before he could say anything else, the bell rang. Tsuna just sighed before he started to head home. However he was stopped by Chrome, "Tsunayoshi-san, aren't we suppose to see Riboyama-sensei after school?"

Tsuna face had got completely white, he had almost forgotten.

* * *

Riboyama was sitting in his class room holding a knocked out Enma polishing his gun. Poor Enma had forgotten about club meeting and was met with an angry Riboyama who was holding a slightly red Leon. He fainted before the first shot was fired.

Riboyama was about to call Nana to tell her son skip his first club meeting, but was interrupted by a knock on his door. "Can we come in?" a timid voice came from the door.

Riboyama and his hit-man type skills already knew who it was and said, "Yes, please do."


	5. Draw for the Club

**Chapter 5: Draw for the Club**

When Chrome opened the door she never thought she see Enma asleep in Riboyama's lap. She was about to excuse herself when Riboyama said, "It's not what you think Chrome-chan. Please enter, and Tsuna," Riboyama directed toward the boy behind her, "you're lucky that. I was about to call your mother and tell her that you skipped the club meeting."

Tsuna paled at the thought of what his Kaa-san would do to him if he had actually skipped. He let a sigh of relief escape his lips before returning his gaze back upon his Riboyama.

Said man cleared his throat, "Now that we're all here, let's take these forums to the principal so that he, and the head of the disciplinary committee, can view our papers and discuss if the club can be created." He shot a glare full of killing intent at Tsuna, "So please re-framed from messing this up."

Both Tsuna and Chrome replied with a, "Ha-hai!" however, Tsuna's was loud and full of fear, and Chrome's was quiet, barely above a whisper.

Riboyama let a smile slip onto his face for a second before returning serious again. "That's great. Now," he pointed at the far left corner of the room, "Tsuna give me the bucket in that corner."

Tsuna nod his head and hurried towards the cornor to find a bucket filled with water. The task of taking the bucket to Riboyama forced Tsuna to use both arms and used up most of his strength. When Tsuna got to Riboyama, he had already laid Enma down on the desk and was standing.

"You take to long dame-Tsuna." Riboyama scolded Tsuna before swiftly taking the bucket with one arm and dumping it all onto Enma. Enma suddenly waking up do to the water quickly rolled to his side, only to fall off the desk hitting his head.

Riboyama letting a smirk appear on his face said, "After submitting these, you two will come back and clean up this mess." As the two were about to complain and argue to his decision he then added, "This is punishment for you," pointing to Enma, "skipping the first club meeting, and you," now pointing to Tsuna, "for taking your time with the water."

Enma and Tsuna lost the will to fight and surrender with a simple and drawn out, "Hai." Riboyama, now satisfied with messing with his students, told everyone in the room to, "Now follow me, and don't forget what I said earlier about messing up."

Tsuna and Chrome tensed slightly and Enma was confused but decided if Riboyama said that then he better not mess up.

When they finally got to the principal's office, Tsuna's intuition was starting to act up. If Tsuna knew one thing it was to listen to the damn thing when it went off like this. Just to make sure it wasn't just him, Tsuna tapped Enma on his shoulder. When he turned around Tsuna quickly asked, "Is yours also going off?"

Enma paled and nod his head. Enma's and Tsuna's intuition were incredibly strong but neither would tell anyone else. The only reason that they knew that the other had it was due to Tsuna letting it slip when they were talking one time. Enma's was going off but he thought that it was due to Riboyama.

"Now what are you two whispering about?" Riboyama asked butting into their conversation. By the way the two were avoiding his eyes and his question remained unanswered he decided to use that threat, "If you two don't answer my question I will tell Lal and Colonello to triple the amount of work you two get compared to the rest of the students."

That made Tsuna and Enma to blurt out, "We-we are talking about a feeling that we are getting from the room." Riboyama was glare was full of blood lust as he was eying them down, as if demanding more information be given.

After a while Riboyama sighed, "Fine, but your both coming in now." Before the duo could talk back Riboyama threw both into the office with no hesitation. When they looked up, they saw Kyoya Hibari glaring down at them with just as much blood lust as Riboyama had. If they didn't know better they would have thought that the two were related to each other.

"Get up or I'll bite you to death." Hibari ordered them with no room to argue. They got up so fast that they were hit with whiplash. When they could see again, they realized that Chrome, Yuni, and Riboyama were all in the room as well. Not sure what to do, the duo stood to the right of Chrome with the best business face they could make at the time.

Riboyama had a straight face as he looked at the old aged principal. The principal and Riboyama were staring at each other with so much intensity that Tsuna would have sworn he saw lighting connecting them.

Riboyama and the principal at first smirked, then they chuckled, and finally they started to laugh. Riboyama was the first to break the silence,"Good to see that you're well Ninth. Since you weren't there when school started I was worried."

The 'Ninth' replied between his laughs with, "I've been stuck in here with mountains of paper work to finish. So what can I, the ninth principal of Namimori High School, do for you my old friend?"

Riboyama handed him the charters for the club they were starting. The Ninth took the charters and looked them over. The smiled and the cheerful tone the Ninth had never left his as he said, "It seems everything is alright. Now the only thing that have to be taken care of is to have Hibari to approve."

When Hibari got the charters, he checked them in three minutes. Hibari faced Riboyama and asked, "Who will take care of the kids in this club when these three are in school?"

Riboyama smirked and replied, "My granddaughter Yuna. She's home schooled and is currently unemployed, so she'll have no excuse to miss working with them."

Hibari did a barely visible nod before saying, "I see. I like this idea and see no reason to dismiss it," everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief from Hibari's answer. That was until Hibari continued with, "However, I can't approve of the members. To be more precise, Tsunayoshi Sawada and Enma Kozato. They will be nothing but a negative influence on the kids. They have don't have great academics or physical qualities and are known as the dame-duo by everyone. Because of this evidence, I will not allow this club to form."

Everyone was silent and devastated. Not only was the idea shot down, but the facts were laid out in a way that they couldn't argue with. That was until Chrome looked over at Tsuna and remembered something. She took all her courage and voice out, "Th-that's not true Hibari-san."

Hibari's eyes shot towards Chrome with malice. Not only did she say he was wrong, but she was denying the facts already laid out. He could hold his anger as he growled out, "What was that herbivore?"

Chrome took a step back, as if trying to escape. She took a deep breath and said, "Th-that's not tr-true. Ts-Tsuna-san and En-Enma-kun have good points." Chrome was looking everywhere but Hibari in fear of what he might do.

Hibari was glaring at her with all of his might. He made it his policy to never hurt a female if he didn't have to so he tried to calm down. He took a couple to calm himself before he asked, "Then would you mine explain what are there good points."

Chrome swallowed hard, she didn't want it to come to this but there was no other choice, she apologize in her head, _"Sorry Tsuna-san."_ She took a breath and said, "Th-they're b-both in-incredible at dr-drawing. Th-their work should be-belong in a museum. Pl-please let us make this club."

Hibari was slightly impressed with the female herbivore. Not only did she stand up to him, but according to his research she was very timid. He, of course, didn't show any of this on his face. He just sigh and said, "If that's the case then, I'll let the club form if, and only if, the herbivores can draw an exact copy of these school by Monday. If it meet's my expectations then you can start your club." He then turned to Tsuna and said, "And if you run into my on Monday as well your club won't happen."

Tsuna couldn't believe what he just heard. Not only did he have to draw the school but he bumped into Hibari this morning. He just hope it doesn't rain this weekend...

* * *

**Thank you for the Reviews Yorutsuki-Lunia, dhampire, Bobo, and xXnazaraXx**

**Hey guys I'm back and sorry for not updating in almost a months time. I got excuses, but who doesn't? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Please vote on my poll! Only 4 people have voted. You can vote up to 3 times so please vote. The summaries are on my profile.**

**The babies are coming in two chapters. I know I've been promising this for awhile but it will happen.**

**Did I keep Chrome in character in this chapter? I think I did, but I felt that I may have over did it with the stuttering. Please let me know if I did, because I'm curious if I did.**


	6. Stairs, Candy, and the Answer

**Chapter 6: Stairs, Candy, and a Answer**

Tsuna grabbed his art supplies and hurried back towards the school. When he reached the school front gate Enma, Chrome, Hibari, and Riboyama were waiting. When Riboyama noticed him he called out, "Hey dame-Tsuna, where are you going to set up?"

Before Tsuna could answer, Hibari cut him off, "Don't answer that herbivore. If you do then he would be helping and the deal would be invalid. Teacher and the purple herbivore can not be in contact with you until Monday of my examination. I will watch you and make sure that no one will help or distract you."

Riboyama's eye twitched at the sudden rule, but could see his point. So he, 'tch'd and turn around and walked away. Chrome didn't show any sign's of indifference and just bowed politely before leaving the trio.

It was about then that Enma turned to Tsuna and asked, "Where should we set up? We'll be in the way anywhere we go."

Tsuna nod his head in agreement and closed his eyes to think. Without a solid answer Tsuna sighed and opened his eyes. When he open his eyes he saw a sign of a new building that solved all of their problems.

"Enma-kun," Tsuna started, "that building is having a construction work being done to the upper floors. As long as we don't get caught it should be fine."

Enma looked hesitant, but until he get a better idea he just have go with it. Hibari on the other hand glared at him with a fury of a thousand suns.

"Herbivore you're a representative of Namimori Highschool, I won't let you deface our school by breaking the rules."

Tsuna filched slightly but then got an idea that could solve his problem. "What if we received permission from the owner? Then it's ok right?"

Hibari frowned at the obvious question. "Of course it would be alright then, however if you don't get permission then we won't go and if you lie to me I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna smiled and said, "Ok then, but you guys stay here I'll ask an employee you guys stay here."

Tsuna then entered the building and waited in line to speak to a employee. When he got there, Enma and Hibari notice that he showed them his art supplies, towards Namimori, (which the employee turned as white as a ghost and started sweating) and the he pointed upwards probably towards the roof. At the end of it all, the employee (looked) like she was agreeing fully and without fazing at all.

After that Tsuna returned to the two with a satisfied smile. Tsuna then told, "We were able to get the top floor until the afternoon of Sunday. That's when the construction workers should be working on that floor."

Hibari nod his head in approval and Enma gave a sigh of relief. They were then about to take the elevator when an employee stop them.

"Sorry guys, the elevator is out for the time being, because the construction workers need them."

Tsuna blinked and asked with slight dread, "How tall is this building again?"

The employee stopped for a second and got in a think position for four or five seconds before replying. "It's about eight floors. No, it's nine now isn't it? Yeah, Nine floors for about a month now." He then gave a polite smile and walked away.

Hibari still had his stoic face while Tsuna and Enma's faces were pale and their jaws open. They were about to reconsider the idea when, Hibari grabbed their collars and started heading towards the stairs. He stopped in-front of the stairs and threaten, "Start walking or I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna and Enma, 'HIEEE'd and started up the huge amount of stairs, with their art bags that were filled with art supplies. At first they were doing pretty good but once they got to the third floor their bags started to feel like a ton and they couldn't stop. By the time they got to the top floor, they were on the brink of passing out and their legs numb from the extensive use.

After they had set the stand and the canvas, Tsuna found a random wooden create that he used as a seat. Enma had sat down on the wall to take a break from the stairs. He was starting to get comfy when Hibari asked him, "What are you doing?"

"Re-resting for a bit. Wh-why?" Enma asked not know what to expect from the infamous perfect of Namimori.

"Unless you don't want your club to start I suggest that you get busy with the drawing." Hibari said without any change in his tone.

"Wh-what! I-I also have to draw!? I th-thought I was just suppose to help to Ts-Tsuna with his!" Enma stuttered out with the up most confusion. Of course that would explain why Hibari forced him to borrow a school bag with a stand, paint, and a canvas.

Hibari let out a sigh of annoyance, "Why did you think I made you borrow that bag you dame-Herbivore"

Enma blushed out of embarrassment and set up his stand next to Tsuna's. When he was finish setting up, Tsuna asked, "Enma-san, will you be alright? I mean are you able to draw?"

Enma made a face that showed shock, "Tsuna, I'm hurt." He then gave a confident smirked, "But don't worry I can't draw, but I you don't have to worry just focus on your drawing and I will focus on mine."

Tsuna let a breath of relief go before focus on his drawing. Enma was right, he had to focus or he wouldn't be able to finish. Tsuna grabbed his pencil and carefully started to trace out the school. From the gate to the fields that he could see. As he finish the outline, he started to work more on the making the drawing give more realistic features.

Tsuna was so into it that, when he looked up to see his model, the night sky was proudly showing. He looked over to Enma starting to put away his items.

"Where's Hibari?" Enma jumped at his friends question.

"I guess he went home when he saw that we were into our drawings. That or he left after he threatened me." Enma shivered slightly at the thought of what Hibari or Riboyama-sensei would do to him if he slacked off.

"Alright, let's work hard on these drawings until Monday, alright?" Tsuna asked to reassure himself.

Enma chuckled at the simple question his friend asked and teasingly said, "I plan on being done by then, but I guess that's why your called dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna blushed and did a pout-glare thing at him, "Y-you're just as bad as I am, if not worst. S-so back off."

Enma chuckled as he picked up the school's bag and left. Tsuna was about to do the same but remembered the stairs. He grew a devious smirk (Riboyama is affecting him O_O) as he left his stuff their and followed after Enma.

When he caught up, Enma was already showing that he was feeling the weight of the bag on his shoulders. Tsuna's smirk grew slightly as he said, "Man Enma you ok? You don't want to faint and have Hibari 'bite you to death' for not returning school's property do you? Don't worry, we only have _eight _more floors to go."

After his comments Tsuna swore that he saw Enma's soul escape his body but didn't worry about it too much. Once they finally left the building, Enma was covered in sweat and panting hard. After Enma dropped off the bag Tsuna and him headed home. They continued like that until Sunday morning.

On Sunday morning, after about an hour of work, Enma stood up quickly. He stretched and said, "I'm finally done! I'll bring it tomorrow, see you then." After that he backed up and left.

Tsuna himself was close to being finish and was just putting on his final touches. He checked his watch and saw that it was 9:45 am. So he looked at his model one last time and went to work. About a hour later, he looked over his work to see any mistakes. Once he was satisfied he stretched and started to clean up tools.

After that he took his stuff and his drawing to the park and finish his drawing of the park. When he got there he saw a kid that had a afro and wearing a cow suit, that included horns, running around screaming happily about 'grape candy' being all his.

When the kid saw Tsuna he ran up to him said, "Give Bambo all of your candy and I'll make you my minion!" Tsuna couldn't help but smile as he pulled the only piece of candy he had and handed it to the kid.

The kid then started to laugh quite loudly and then run the other way. It was that then that Lambo, a teen who was in Tsuna's class and was quite popular with the girls at school. When he saw Tsuna he asked, "Have you seen a brat with a cow suit on? Usually asking for candy."

"Ye-yeah, he just went that way." Tsuna pointed in the direction Bambo left. "Why?"

Lambo sighed, "He's my younger brother. I have to watch him until my older brother Rambo get's back form his job. Can you help me watch him? I have no idea what I'm doing."

Tsuna was slightly taken back by his plea, but nod his anyway. The pair then started to run in the direction where Bambo took off in. When they finally caught up to him, he was in a tug-a-war match with a boy, who had a egg shape head, black hair in a ponytail, and was wearing a red shirt and white pants.

Bambo was saying it was saying that, 'the candy is his' and the other boy is was speaking in another language. Lambo got frustrated and told Bambo, "Give that back Bambo I know you took it from him."

Bambo shook his head and said, "No, Bambo saw it so it's his. Now, GIVE IT!"

Around then a beautiful girl wearing a similar outfit to the boy saw the scene and asked a question to boy in the other language. When the boy finish he tugged hard at the candy and hid behind the girl.

Bambo fell on the ground and when he was getting up he was saying, "Ga...ma...n." when he saw Tsuna he screamed, "Get me the candy from him!"

Lambo chuckled when looked at Tsuna. Tsuna blushed and scream, "Ba-Bambo! If it's not yours don't take it."

"Uh, sorry but it's also partly Epin's fault. Sorry."

Tsuna and Lambo both looked over to the girl who was bowing. It was then that Lambo shook his head, "No it's mine and my brother's fault. Sorry." After that Lambo and the girl who's name turned out to Ipin hit it off and started watching the Bambo and Epin, who happened to be a girl as well, together.

Tsuna was lefted in the dust as the two walked to the park together. He then sighed and head home.

* * *

The next day Tsuna was again woke up at 5 am. to start tutoring by Riboyama-sensei personally, again.

"Don't worry dame-Tsuna, you only have half the work you had Friday. Just finish and get to school on time." Riboyama re-assured with unusual kindness. He started heading towards the door, but before he exited, he turned his head and let his blood lust out, "If we don't start the club though because the picture is left behind or is messed up because you ran to school, I'll let you be bear food."

Tsuna glupped and nod his head. After and hour he finished the extra work and started getting ready for school. When he packed everything he grabbed his drawing and headed toward school. When he got to school, everyone was doing stuff in-front of the school and not paying attention to him. When he saw Enma he motion he to head to class.

When the 'dame-duo' got in the classroom Tsuna turned and asked worriedly, "You have it right? You did grabbed it when you left right?"

Enma nod his head, "Yeah, I don't want to think what Riboyama-sensei would do to me if I forgot about it." He then looked outside to see a very cloudy sky, "Good thing we didn't have to finish the drawings today huh?"

Tsuna nod his head after looking outside the window. The door suddenly open causing the two to turn to the door. It was Hibari with an annoyed look on his face. "Get your drawings, I'll judge them after school. You two will have to leave them in the art room until."

The two grabbed there drawings and put them where they were suppose to. Unfortunately for them, they failed to notice the four pairs of eyes watching them.

After the long school day Tsuna, Enma, Chrome, and Riboyama went to the art room. When they got there, something felt wrong for Tsuna. So when he got the chance, he asked Enma, "Do you feel it to?"

Enma's didn't say anything but nod his head for the answer. When they got to the art room four teens who are quite known for bulling were found there with sly grins on there faces. "Hello dame-duo." The leader greeted, "I just wanted to tell you that, some jerks came in, took your drawings and doodled on them with maker. We took care of it and threw it away for you. Sucks for you considering, well the club an.."

He shut up when he felt the blood-lust that was emitting from the the only teacher in the room. That and he had Leon pointed dead center of his head. He only utter the words, "Get. out. now." Before they ran away for there life.

It was then that Hibari showed up with the principal. Hibari looked around before looking at Tsuna and Enma, "So, the herbivores mess your drawings?"

Tsuna and Enma made a slight nod. It was all they could manage since they were filled with sorrow and anger. Before either could speak up, Hibari cut them off with, "I'm glad a took those two pictures then." The two then looked at Hibari with hope in there eyes as they awaited for his judgement.

Hibari took a photo from his pocket and put on the table. It show great depth, realism, and proportion quite well. Hibari then pointed at Tsuna and said, "This herbivore passed."

With that, a wave of relief washed over Tsuna as he knew he was safe. Enma on the other hand had gotten all of his stress added since Riboyama was now glaring at. Promising the same thing that he told Tsuna this morning.

Hibari the put down a painting that had accurate colors, not clashing, and captured the school like a photo graph. He then pointed at Enma, who swore his heart stop and said, "This herbivore," The four held their breath, "barely passed. I expect to see this club start running by tomorrow."

* * *

**Thank you for the review theskythatshinesbright.**

**Sorry for the wait guys. I was thinking how this chapter should go. This was the end result.**

**The next chapter will introduce the BABIES XD (I know after six chapters and we finally get to plot)**

**Please review, any is welcome.**

**Vote on my poll please! I give you cookies! O^O although they're probably end up like hockey pucks. Anyway please vote on my poll, only five people have and it's only up for another three weeks. Last thing about the poll, there stories that don't touch KHR. There stories about One Piece, Fairy Tail, Final Fantasy VII, and Dragon Ball Z. If any of those interest you please vote.**


	7. Sorry!

**Sorry!**

**My laptop is acting up and I don't know how long it'll be until it's fixed or if I will get a new one altogether. I will be on every now and then but those will be for short periods of time and on one of my family computers. I'll continue the stories, but until I get my own computer they're on hiatus. On a side note, my poll will only be up until the ninth, so for any who have not vote please do. Please be patient with me until I get the problem is solved. I will give thanks to all my reviewers next chapter. Again sorry.**


End file.
